


Whiteout

by supernovainparadise



Series: Aleksandr Petrov; the Sole Survivor of Vault 101 [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Grief, M/M, Maccready is really sweet, The relationship is more... implied, They aren't a thing yet, sniping, snow/winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:38:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernovainparadise/pseuds/supernovainparadise
Summary: Aleksandr has never been to his parents' homeland, but if he had he imagined it would have looked something like the Commonwealth does in the middle of winter.





	Whiteout

Quiet.

It was incredibly quiet. The snow seemed to muffle the world around them. The world was blanketed in white, and that blanket quieted any noise that might have been obvious before. Usually, Alex found the quiet unnerving, but now he found a sense of solace.

The cabin that Alex had spent months restoring in a spot out in the woods was particularly quiet, except for the rhythmic humming of the turrets and the generator. Alex had stumbled across the spot on accident, and had come to love it there. It was close enough to Sanctuary that he could stop in to do some trading if he needed supplies, but far enough from it that he wasn't constantly reminded of his past. It let him live in peace. Let him enjoy the quiet of the wasteland, though there was the risk of scavengers trying to steal his things, or raiders trying to convert the area. Not to mention that it was fairly warm. He didn't need to worry about sleeping under 20 different blankets.

He sighed softly, and looked up from where he was cleaning his gun. Maccready was slumped over in an overstuffed armchair in the corner, his hat covering his eyes. He was snoring softly. Alex smiled a little bit, endeared, before putting his gun back together and placing it carefully on it's designated rack by his bed. Careful not to wake Maccready, he slipped out the door to the cabin, shutting it softly behind him before turning to the landscape before him. The snow continued to fall softly, landing in his dark hair and on his clothes. The world around him was at peace, and Alex found it hard to be stressed when everything around him was so calm.

 _Danse would have liked it here,_  Alex thought. Immediately, he felt his gut twist painfully.

He took a few deep breaths, ignoring the familiar prick of tears at the corners of his eyes. It had been incredibly difficult to move on after Danse's death. Killing Maxson had brought him closure, but it didn't bring Danse back.

 _You Could have. You could have brought him back._ A tiny voice in the back of his head said. 

"No." he said aloud, "He wouldn't have wanted that."

The flurries of snow blown up by the wind gave no response. 

Alex shook himself out of his reverie, and turned to go back inside when he heard something.

A branch snapping under a heavy foot.

Aleksandr froze, holding his breath and listening.

 _Crack_ _._

There it was again. Moving as silently as he could, Alex slipped back into the cabin, and grabbed his sniper rifle. He kicked Maccready in the shin, and he sat up, muttering angrily. Alex put a finger to his lips, and gestured towards the door. Maccready gave him an odd look, but adjusted his hat and grabbed his gun before following Alex out the door. Alex laid on his stomach on the porch, and Maccready crouched down besides him. Alex couldn't hear anything, but he breathed shallowly to prevent his breath from being seen. Maccready did the same. They were silent, both coiled tightly, aiming down the scopes when...

 _Crack_ _._ Another branch snapped, closer to the cabin this time.

Alex and Maccready swung their rifles towards the noise, safeties off, fingers on triggers. Alex could hear the footsteps individually now, compacting the soft, powdery snow. Alex aimed, and took a deep breath. He adjusted his grip on the gun, shifted his finger on the trigger and...

Into the clearing stepped Deacon. He saw the pair with their guns raised at him, and raised his hands. "Hey! It's just me!... Or is it?"

Alex scowled, and Maccready groaned, letting their rifles fall. Deacon sniggered at his own joke, despite the snipers frowning at him. Alex stood, and slung his rifle over his back before approaching Deacon. As he stepped up to the other man, he punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" Deacon said, feigning a pout as he rubbed the spot.

"Scaring the shit out of us." Alex said. "Punch him again for me!" Maccready shouted. Alex obliged him.

"OW! Okay, I get it, should have given you some warning and shouldn't have been sneaking around. Noted. Now are you going to listen to me, or not?"

Alex crossed his arms, and glowered at him. Deacon coughed, and began. Turns out there was a lost synth that needed guidance, and after promising Deacon he'd look into it, Deacon headed on his way. Alex watched him go, shaking his head softly. He turned to look at Maccready. He met the other man's eyes, and Maccready gave him a soft smile.

"Guess we have another job to do, huh?"

"It never ends." Alex said, heading towards the cabin. He grabbed some supplies, as did Maccready, then turned out to the distance, checking the map on his pip-boy, before they headed back into the woods, side by side.

 _It never ends..._ Aleksandr thought, turning to look at Maccready, and feeling a surprising warmth settle in his chest. His lips turned up in a small smile. _And I'm not sure I want it to._


End file.
